Cloaked
by TheCookieMonsterDeluxe
Summary: Talia Stoll's father, Travis Stoll, has been fatally injured. The antidote is unknown, and it looks like he can't be saved. To save her father, Talia tries to embark on a quest to save his life. Chiron won't let her go alone, she needs to find a companion on the quest. New to Camp Half-Blood, she struggles with this until she meets the mysterious Ryker Stun. (Please no flames)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I thought that I would share this story with fan fiction, so yes. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I do not in any way own Travis or Katie. I do in fact own Drake, Rochelle, Talia, and Zak, and future character's that you will soon see.**_

_**~TheCookieMonsterDeluxe**_

* * *

I stood there, taking pictures of the fair while my brother and the kids my Dad teaches, did who knows what. Personally, I never thought that he would ever be able to handle being a teacher, but he is and he does it fairly well. Everyone has been saying that my Dad was the best teacher ever and whatnot. But I guess when you act like a teenager (and look 10 years younger than what you really are) and teach sword-fighting and stuff, your students tend to like you.

I snapped pictures of everyone, really. I like photography and I'm fairly good at it. I didn't really make any friends with the other kids, unless you consider Trinity. It's kind of hard for me to make friends with people. Don't ask why, I'm just better with a camera or even Matrix (the super computer I made). It's like I understand technology better than I will ever understand humans. Humans are complex, complete with a will and a soul, and include a conscience and a life. They aren't like machines, unfortunately.

I walked around and saw Drake with Rochelle. The guy was taking her to the photo booth. Ha! I'll give them a photo booth! I looked around, seeing them walk up to one of the booths, Rochelle being the giggly little daughter of Aphrodite she is. Flipping her stupid perfect hair, with her Barbie like eyes shining. It made me sick. This opportunity was too good to give up.

Drake and Rochelle went in. I waited a few minutes, still being disgusted by the whole giggling of the cursed Aphrodite spawn. She is probably seducing Drake no doubt. After the time they went in, I estimated the whole picking of a style of photo they want and feeding the money in...I teleported. Well to be more accurate I teleported in the booth, and stood to the side, but still able to get a good angle at them. I aimed my camera at them. "Say cheese!" and I began snapping away. Rochelle began to scream bloody murder.

"Stoll! You are dead!" She screamed so much her mascara went running and Drake was laughing and I was still snapping pictures. "These are for the 'Camp Half-Blood Year Book'!" Rochelle's "sparkling blue eyes" turned into one of hatred and revenge. "Stoll! You are a FREAK!" I smiled at her, "Why thank you for that gracious compliment!" She screeched much like a harpy and ran out of the booth screaming vengeance "I hate you, STOLL!" Drake and I started cracking up. After that good laugh, Drake left to go check on Rochelle probably. I picked up the line of pictures of Rochelle and Drake, that came out of the photo booth. Rochelle screaming and Drake laughing. You couldn't even see me, which other than my photos, there is no proof I was there. I smiled at my handy work, but stopped when I heard, "Talia Maria Stoll." Dad.

I slowly turned around. Seeing my Dad look so serious almost made me laugh, but I was determined to keep a straight face.

"Um...I can explain..." but then Dad's face broke into a grin and he gave me a thumbs up. "Good job, kiddo." I smiled at him, "You think?" I was kind of excited. Well, Dad being the Pranking King himself, I have a lot to live up to.

"Trust me, I know. Don't you just love it when they yell 'you're dead, Stoll'?" I began to laugh, "Yeah."

"I hate saying this, but you are a chip off the old block." Pride overwhelmed me, "Aw, thanks Dad. You better watch out. I'm gonna steal your title."

"Talia Maria Stoll!" Mom.

I turned around to face a mad looking Mom and a really really mad Rochelle..

"Hey, Mom," I said with a big smile. Hoping that it might win me some points. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"Talia, you know better than to do something like that." I shrugged, "Hm, I dunno. I was raised by Dad after all."

Mom's eyes darkened for a minute. I wasn't sure what she was going to do, it almost scared me for a minute, but Dad went over and whispered something in her ear and her eyes went back to normal. This was weird.

"Um...Rochelle, why don't you go and um...here why don't we get something to eat." Mom suggested and she and Rochelle left. Rochelle didn't look satisfied not to have me punished, but I wasn't complaining.

I turned to Dad, "What happened?" I was almost scared of Mom. Dad sighed, "You know, your mother gets a little touchy with that subject."

.

"So...she just doesn't like to be reminded of you raising me and her raising Zak?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Zak, my twin brother, was raised by Mom for the majority of his life. Only after this last year has my mom, Katie Gardner, and my dad, Travis Stoll, gotten back together after their nasty devoice.

I have no idea what the divorce was about. My mom and dad generally get along, so I don't know what it is, but they are back together now…and it's weird. Not only for me, but also my brother too.

After a few more minutes (Rochelle wanted to leave right away after she noticed mascara was running.) we were about to leave when...

* * *

_**Talia: Can I close this chapter? Please?**_

_**Me: Fine, okay.**_

_**Talia: That's all folks! We will probably update this tomorrow!**_

_**Me: We?**_

_**Talia: *looks offended* Well yeah, do you seriously think that you are the genius behind this story?**_

_**Me: Well of course, I made the story and you for that fact.**_

_**Talia: Man, if you want me to go into who made me, then this is about to be rated different.**_

_**Me: Okay, okay, whatever. You have some credit.**_

_**Talia: Thank you!**_

_**Me: Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick R does. This is after all, this is the place where fanfiction is born! **_

_**~TheCookieMonsterDeluxe**_

* * *

We were about to go back home when Uri, the car, wasn't there. Uri is a car that I made into a pocket size; he can turn into any transportation vehicle, from a bicycle to a jet. I started to panic. I just made him last year. He was awesome and real work of art.

"Uri!" I yelled, usually he answers. He is like Jarvis, Iron Man's device, but only as a car. I gave him a few minutes but nothing. Rochelle sneered, "I don't blame him for wanting to leave you." Dad who was standing next to me, also calling for Uri glared at Rochelle.

Mom sighed, "Travis, Talia, Uri's not going to show up." I could hear her sentence trail on, 'Maybe he wouldn't have done that if you didn't give him thoughts.' I want all the things I make seem alive. They seem to care when I am lonely. They know me and I can just tell them everything. They are really my only friends besides Rayla (my friend since I was five, but it's summer so I don't really see her. She's in a foster home, and has a lot to do.), Dad and possibly Trinity and Zak. But Dad and Zak are my family.

In seconds Uri showed up as a sports car. He was a bus before. I didn't give him any orders to turn into a sports car, maybe he just felt like the kind of mood. But he was approaching fast. Really fast. And wasn't stopping, "URI!" I yelled. He was heading for me and Dad who were on the opposite side of the parking lot. Before Uri could touch me Dad pushed me down and teleported us both where everyone else was. Mom rushed to me, "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She was fussing me and everything. She was so worried about me. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine."

Uri started going out of control, he was skidding, and circling the parking lot. Was there something wrong with him? I made sure to tune him up just a few weeks ago.

"Uri, STOP!" But then we saw what was making him act this way, but before we did Rochelle said, "Your car's crazy, Stoll. It's weird just like you." I clenched my fists, but Dad held me back. Then we saw them. The Lamia. Well they were just a bunch of creepy women with Team Edward shirts. But unlike other Twilight crazy fans, they were deathly pale, red glowing eyes and vampire teeth which dripped with poison.

Dad knew the threat immediately, Mom did too. The Limia prey on children, and demigods. And technically everyone here is a demigod of some sort. Will they attack adults too? Of would be harder for them, but possible.

They came at us not with weapons, but with claws, poisonous teeth and demonic faces. And hey, all we had where our powers, Zak used his Pyrokinesis abilities (the ability to control and manipulate fire) to try to get them away (how he has that power, we have no idea. Mom and Dad said that it might be a trait from Hermes, or some other god ancestor). Drake his ice and cold minuplation (he's a son of Khione). Rochelle, other than her charm speaking abilities, is useless. Mom being about to control the plants around her, and Dad used teleportation, as did I. Let's just say everyone was trying to fight for their lives.

Max, being a son of Hephaestus also was a technopath he knows what I think pretty well. I looked over to him and he nodded, I threw pinecone like things at the Limia, sharp spikes bristled out and blood poured from one's face. I flintched, it wasn't a pretty sight, but she didn't die. She only got madder. IThe Limia came running towards me, but I was too busy trying to help Rochelle who was helpless. One had her pinned to the ground, ready to take her life; I jumped on the vampire/monster's back. It turned its head around, like an owl. And its glowing red eyes and teeth were the last I saw when I was pushed to the ground, my head hitting the cold cement.

I woke up, and the Limia's where gone. Zak said that the vampires retreated after he, mom and the other demigods, fought them away. Why were the after us? Oh yeah, there's like a ton of demigods, and a ton demigod smells. I am told that Dad shoved me, but took a nasty deep slash in the shoulder. Mom had said that it was infected with poison and doesn't know how to cure it.

I called Uri back, he turned back into a bus and Dad told him to head for Camp Half-Blood. He said he told Chiron that he was coming over while I was passed out. I've never been to the place, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking of my Dad's life.

* * *

_**Talia: I actually might have lied, I didn't know we'd update this so soon. I guess I was wrong.**_

_**Me: Like you always are?**_

_**Talia: *glares* **_

_**Me: We will update this story shortly! :D Thanks for reading!**_

_**Talia: Adios amigos and amigas! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own PJO in any shape or form. Good ol' Rick Riordan does. And thank goodness for that too, or else I wouldn't have these amazing fanfics to read and write! Seriously, PJO fanfiction has been my favorite fanfiction since the beginning of time. I do in fact own Talia, Zak, Drake, Rochelle, Trinity, and future characters. Oh! And this idea too. I have the idea too. So….yuuuuuup! Here is more of le story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

So as I said we were headed to Camp Half-Blood. Dad took a nasty claw in the shoulder, Mom said it might be poison and that we needed to get him to Camp Half-Blood to get healed. But as Mom was with Dad she began ask a ton of questions, "What did you do for Tal's birthday?" she asked casually while helping Dad, as she expertly bandaged his bloody and oddly colored shoulder.

Dad shrugged "Birthday stuff. Why...?" he sounded like he had no idea if he was in trouble. I could also sense that things might not turn out well.

"Nothing special?"

Dad shrugged "Uh...I dunno...It's not like was her 21st birthday."

She tightened the bandage and made Dad wince. "Nothing special? Travis! With my 16th birthday, everyone showed up! It was huge!" she sounded mad. Dad looked at her like she was crazy, "Was I supposed to throw a huge party?"

"YES! Everyone knows a girl's 16th birthday is, like her becoming a woman! I had one! Weren't you there?"

"Everyone was there."

Mom threw her hands up in frustration, "I cannot believe you couldn't do it for your own daughter!"

Dad rolled his eyes "Dude, I wasn't raised like you. And I raised Talia. She is going to be raised by me until she moves out." Mom's eyes narrowed "I don't think you gave birth to her."

Dad laughed a little, "No...That would have been weird." Mom still was mad but sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, "Uri, is there any chance you could go a little faster?" my little portable machine car/bus thing that I mad last summer spoke back, "We will arrive at Camp Half-Blood in two hours."

Mom sighed, "I guess that will do."

"Whoa..." I said. My brother and I were the only kids here in Uri who haven't seen Camp Half-Blood. "Cool." Zak said from a few seats behind me.

Dad sat next to me, "Pretty cool, huh?" I nodded, "Yeah...will they...do they mind?" Dad shook his head, "I told Chiron we'd be here." I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe that I was actually here. "Why is Mom making a big deal about my birthday?"

Dad shrugged, "She just is kind of sensitive to not being the one who raised you. She thinks that you don't know that other girls should know about or experience."

"Huh…" I went back to overlook Camp Half-Blood. It was beautiful. There were strawberry fields that stretched over the hills. The ocean was close by, and there was a small road right by it. There was at least a few joggers who were running that morning. There was also a larger hill, and on top of that hill was a big pine tree.

Uri drove around, and parked right by the side of the strawberry field. We stepped out of Uri and made sure everyone was out and had him compact himself into pocket size and I stuffed him in my jacket pocket.

Mom was next to me, who was excited so see all the strawberries smiled with delight, and muttered to herself, "They are exactly how I left them."

My mother then turned to me and asked, "Did you build him all by yourself?" I looked at her. Her face was so filmier yet so forgin. I've seen her in pictures, and my dad always talked about her. He loved her so much. She is a bit like me; we both have the silky long brown hair, long dark eyelashes, high cheek bones, the same nose, and same height. Except my eyes changed color. Her eyes were a striking blue.

"Uh yeah." I said, cautiously.

"You're very smart. You know your Dad would call me and just talk about you for hours." She said this with a smile. It's weird to hear this, I mean, I guess she's trying to be nice. Trying to get a mother/daughter relationship started, but I just don't know how to feel about that.

"Um...okay." Then Mom stopped in front of me and looked at my face. Her eyes showed a little bit of disappointment. Did I say something wrong? Was she disappointed that she wasn't able to raise me? Did she not want to raise me in the first place and then did she change her mind?

When I was little, my dad would tell me stories, and adventures that he would have. He'd tell me that, obviously, he was the heart throb of Camp Half-Blood. All the girls were falling for him. But he only loved one girl, and that was my mother. He said that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but she hated him at first. They got on each other's' nerves. He'd prank her and her cabin with my Uncle Conner, and then she would get back at them. That went on for years, until finally they went on a quest together, and she fell in love with him.

Dad led the way to the Big House, as Mom and I lagged back. Mom caught a glimpse of something, and so did I. Mom's face was suddenly full of happiness. And she ran in a direction. Dad didn't look like he needed help plus he had Zak so I teleported into trees, spying on my mom. I don't know why but I've always been good with acrobatics, so being on the trees was kind of a comfort to me. She ran until she got to a tree. She started to climb it. She finally sat on one of the higher branches and sighed tracing her fingers along the bark.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to myself. Then Mom heard something. I turned in that direction. It was towards a more populated part of Camp Half-Blood. And on her face was written sadness again. I wonder why…

So instead of going to Camp she just went deeper into the woods. I wanted to follow her, but I was afraid she'd get all weird again. So I teleported back to where Dad was last.

He was now in the Big House with everyone else. Trinity saw me appear and asked, "Where have you been?"

I shrugged, "I just was touring around." Trin (her nickname) just shrugged and looked back where my Dad, Zak, and I'm guessing Chiron where. "'Sup, Chiron?" Dad said grinning.

Chiron sighed; I took this chance to teleport next to Dad and Zak. I grinned as well. Chiron raised a very bushy grey eyebrow. "Yes, hello to you too Mr. Stoll. You are injured." Chiron observed, "It is infected and poisoned." Dad just shrugged, "It doesn't hurt. I'm not some kid anymore. A little infection and poison can't kill me. It just needs some time to heal, you know." Chiron looked grave, "It's...Limia's poison. You will die, Travis."

Dad rolled his eyes, "Pssh, you're just trying to scare the kids. It doesn't hurt."

Chiron sighed, "That's what it does. It numbs the wound and the poison travels to your heart." Chiron sounded grave, and I don't think he wanted to scare us. He looked to Zak, "You must be Zachary, Travis and Katie's son?" Zak nodded. Then Chiron turned to me, "Talia, so nice to meet you." then Chiron turned to everyone else, "And I see you've brought back everyone else...and Drake." Drake smiled and saluted to Chiron who sighed. "Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

_**Zak: Hiya everyone! CookieMonster is letting me speak to you dudes!**_

_**Me: No. I am not letting you do anything. Go back to where you came from.**_

_**Zak: You know, that isn't very nice. **_

_**Me: Zak, please?**_

_**Zak: No way Jose!**_

_**Me: You need an accent mark for Jose, or else I think it'd sounds like Josie. **_

_**Zak: No way Josie.**_

_**Me: What am I going to do with you?**_

_**Thanks for reading! I will update more soon! Thank you ragazzasolitaria and ArtemisApollo97 for the reviews! **_

_**Zak: Yeah, thanks!**_

_**Me: Please, just go sit in a corner.**_

_**Peace! Love!**_

_**~LeCookieMonsterDeluxe**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't own PJO. Never have and never will. I have a ton of OC's here, so yeah. Talia, Zak, all of them. Just not Travis, Chiron or Katie. Okay this is a longer chapter than my short ones so beware!**_

_**~LeCookieMonsterDeluxe**_

* * *

Everyone left the Big House, except Dad, Chiron, and I. They didn't know I was there. I was just hanging back in the shadows. I wanted to know what was happening to my father.

"Chiron, I...don't you have an antidote or something?" Dad asked, "You have one to everything."

Chiron sighed, "Travis, the Limia's are very powerful, they would pick off the demigods and kill them to keep up their strength. Luckily, it looks like that the Limia that bit you must have been weak, hence you aren't dead yet. Unfortunately, the Limia that bit you will live for another five hundred years or so, only on your blood alone."

Dad paced around like he does when he is nervous. His eyes would unfocused and then refocus.

"Travis, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." Dad sat down in a chair now, trying to rest his shoulder. He sighed, it sounded like he was tired, "I have kids. I just got my wife back...how much time do I have? Maybe I can look for it. There's got to be something out there. Please."

Chiron looked at Dad, he was sad. "There might be something. But you can't go. You will die...you have at least a week left. But you will get weaker and weaker." Tears blurred my vision and I teleported away. I couldn't listen to any more of that. My Dad's going to die. He's going to die before I turn 17. He's going to die before I get an actual boyfriend (one that doesn't dump yo**u** in public because he thinks you cheated on him). He's going to die before he can walk me down an Isle. He's going to die. And it's all my fault.

That line went through my mind over and over again. I ran past Zak, Max and Drake when Max said, "Hey, I'll show you guys where the real hot girls are around here. Especially Brianna Villa-" I hoped that maybe, maybe, I could get somewhere quiet somewhere where no one else was. I saw there where some empty cabins. The three biggest. And I went into the closest. It smelled of the ocean and it was calming.

When I got there, I just cried and cried. If I hadn't helped Rochelle then Dad wouldn't be dying. If I hadn't been born Mom and Dad would still be together. If it wasn't for me, Dad wouldn't have to go look for job after job trying to pay for therapy for my Dyslexia. I felt alone. And now, now I am losing my father and my mother she doesn't even know me. Not like my dad does. She just met me, practically. She tries to be there and everything, but she doesn't understand me.

He can't die. He can't die. He can't...that kept repeating into my thoughts until I had no more tears left to cry. So I just sat there on one of the bunk beds, in silence. Tears drenched my face, and I probably looked horrible and I close my eyes and try to think of something that will help Dad. That will save him.

I then decided to go back to the Big House, and see if Chiron and my dad were still talking. I made sure I teleported instead of walking, or else someone might see my blood shot eyes, and that would be embarrassing.

I got there in a matter of seconds, and slipped through the big doors, unnoticed.

I made sure to hide myself, behind Chiron's desk, was where I decided to ease drop on them.

I heard the voice of my father and Chiron again, "Can't I just go on a quest or something?" Dad asked. Chiron's old voice answered in reply, "We can't risk it. The humans hate us now and I can't help but feel like we are again, almost at war with someone."

Dad sighed, "This isn't how I imagined that I'd die. I always thought I'd die fighting-"

"We can't all die an honorable death, Stoll."

"But I'm going to." Dad said. He sounded so determined and brave. Like he wasn't going to give up, even when things seemed hopeless.

Then I couldn't hear them anymore, I could see anything. I almost panicked, but if I did, I would give away where I was. They would know I was listening in on them. If anything, Stoll's are great at spying on people. I can't give myself away now.

Instead of pitch black, I saw these glowing eyes in a world of darkness but it was different. Like I was on air.

"Hello, Talia, isn't it?" he saw me. I had to be dreaming, day dreaming. But I've never ever had day dreams like this. I'm not THIS imaginative. Maybe I'm going crazy.

I nodded cautiously, "Yeah...how do you know who I am? I'm not, like, that famous, am I?"

The eyes and the thunderous voice laughed, "You are going to help me, Talia Stoll. Just like your father did and his father. You are destined for greatness, and I can help you save Travis Stoll. I have the antidote to help save him." How did he know that my dad was dying? Could Chiron and my dad hear this too?

My hopes just brightened and I was just overwhelmed with joy. I can save Dad!

"Great...where is it?"

"You will have to ask Chiron for a quest." He said that like I was asking some dumb question, and then I regained my sight, and the glowing golden eyes had disappeared. That was weird, but hopefully it means something. Whatever had happened, I'm going to ask Chiron for a quest. I am going to get that antidote.

I was a little startled when I head my dad and Chiron approaching so I quickly teleported away. I envisioned where Mom went last I saw her. That tree. Soon I was there. It was a little calming there. In the forest, all alone, the sweet smell of the trees. Not like in Chicago where I live...or lived. It was another place for me to hide away, think, and clear my mind. Just like the roof top of the house.

I began thinking of what the dude said to me. I needed a quest. But how do I do that? That's kind of weird, I've only heard about those things like old stories from my Dad. Or something. I sighed. Maybe I can, maybe Chiron will let me. Dad will live.

I jumped down from the tree and heard, "Nice place up there, huh?" I turned around and saw Mom. My alertness wearied off instantly, my shoulders relaxed. Though I still need to be on my guard somewhat when I am around my mom. Not that I want to, I want to be able to trust her and everything, but sometimes…I don't know. It's hard.

"Oh, uh hey Mom," She smirked and walked over to me.

"I know you followed me."

I caught my breath for a moment. Could I get in trouble? No. She can't ground me. Only Dad can do that.

"So I thought I'd see you come back sooner or later, everybody does." She said.

"I need a quest." I blurt out. Hoping that this can get off the whole following Mom, subject. Mom's head turned to the side a little. She looked distant for a second, but nodded.

"Why?" She sounded curious. But I don't know if that was good or bad. Dad had said that cautiousness was her fatal flaw and that every demigod had one. His was over confidence.

"Because...Dad needs help. You know that poison?" Mom nodded, but looked alarmed.

"Chiron says that he will die in a week, and the only antidote isn't here. Maybe if he looks through his closet or something, it's probably there, I betcha." I was hoping that Mom would act like she did in Uri, but she was way more concerned.

"What!? Oh my gosh I cannot believe..." She started to go but I said, "I know where the antidote is. The guy who has it came to me and told me to ask Chiron for a quest." Mom now looked even more concerned.

"Someone...talked to you?"

"Um yeah, it was weird. I know it sounds weird and totally unreal, but it's true!" Mom went ahead and hissed, "Why? Why us? Why him? Why her?" And as she did that she punched a tree and howled in pain. "Gods that hurts. It hurts way more than I thought it would." I went over to her to make sure she didn't break her hand or something.

I looked it over and said, "You are lucky you didn't sprain it. But I still need a quest to help Dad." Mom looked into my eyes and sighed, "You're like your dad, always wanting to rush into things," She sighed again, "Okay, I'll help you get a quest."

I gave Mom an ear piece that I had stashed in my pockets. Yes, I keep ear pieces just in case in my pocket. Call me a freak, but when you are a Stoll you have to be prepared for anything.

Mom said, "Wow, and you just carry these around?" I nodded and put one in my ear, "You tell me what to say and everything should be good."

I walked into the Big House, Mom told me to say, "Chiron, can I have a quest?" Mom said to DEMAND for a quest, but I wasn't like that.

Chiron turned around in a wheel chair form he looked at me and smiled, though it did seem a bit forced.

"Miss Stoll, you want a quest?" He sounded wary and didn't trust me automatically. But that's okay. I get that a lot being the daughter of one of the best pranksters at Camp Half-Blood.

"Uh...yes I do. I was thinking ...oh I dunno..."

"Miss Stoll, you have only been here for two hours and you already want a quest? It takes years of training and everything to actually try to ask for a quest-"

"But I have been trained! Dad made sure I was ready!" Mom had me say this a little too quickly. Chiron sighed, "First, you should know that I have no idea where the antidote for your father is, but I have made a few calls, and I think the person I contacted might know something about it."

I nodded; I was ready to go on this quest!

"So when do I go?"

"Usually I would have you go and see Rachel, but lately there haven't been any prophecies lately. I will allow you to have two companions on this quest with you-"

"What about my Mom?" Because my Mom was like, "Me, ask about me!"

Chiron shook his head, "Katie would just get in the way." Mom then argued and yelled at the other end of the ear piece, "WHAT!? I SHOULD BE ALOWED TO GO! YOU CANNOT KEEP ME FROM THIS!?"

I just sighed, "Okay, what about Zak?"

"Your brother? You two combined you make everything worse. You both are too powerful to be together all the time. That is why the Olympians separated your parents in the first place."

I nodded like I understood but at the same time was very confused. Then it hit me…the Olympians separated my parents?! I thought they got divorced…wait what happened?

"You need to find two other people within two hours, if not, I am sorry, you will not go on the quest."

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, I can get people. Trust me."

Chiron just rolled back and said in a whisper, "Trust a Stoll. Then that would be a miracle." I made my hand talk like Chiron, mocking the old guy who REFUSES to trust in me. He should feel ashamed.

I walked out to see my Mom raging mad, "Why not me?!" I just smiled at her and said, "Hey at least I got the quest." Mom just stuck out her tongue and said, "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You are very mature."

She smiled at me, "I know." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned around. But I could hear her unfinished sentence in the air, 'I only learn from the best.'

* * *

_**Talia: Oh! I am loving this story!**_

_**Me: That's because you are the main character.-.-**_

_**Talia: Well…that and I think it's nice.**_

_**Me: Yeah, I guess…**_

_**Talia: Plus too it's almost when-**_

_**Me: NO SPOILERS!**_

_**Thanks for reading! :) love ya'll! **_

_**~TheCookieMonsterDeluxe**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! I am back! Again, and here in another new chapter for all of you! Yay! Disclaimer: Own Percy Jackson books, I do not. Own my OC's, I do. Yep. I own Talia, Zak, all of them, okay peace love ya!**_

_**~CookieMonster**_

* * *

"So how do you get people to go on a quest with you?" I asked my Mom.

She bit the bottom of her lip, thinking. She shrugged, "I dunno. I've always had friends to go on a life threating quest with me, and no offence, but you don't have that much friends."

I sighed and nodded. It was true. Maybe there was something wrong with me, maybe I am a little too...I don't know...unsociable. I don't blame people for not wanting to be friends with me, besides I've always got Lev, and Uri, and Matrix, Rayla, and Trin I think...

Mom snapped her fingers and grinned, "I know! You can have a stand with a ton of flyers and advertise that you are going on a quest!" Then she whispered to herself, "It is brilliant! I am such a genius! You can even hand out lemonade…or even better, strawberry lemonade."

I just rolled my eyes, "And how are we supposed to do that in like, two hours. Plus too who would want to go on a quest with me?"

Mom's shoulders sagged and her eyes looked pained to hear myself speak of myself like that, "Honey, that isn't true. I bet there are tons of people who will be willing to go on a more in likely end in death quest with you."

I just sighed, "Yeah, right. If I did those people would be called friends. And I don't see any of those people around. I mean, look at Zak, he is friends with everyone. He just clicks with people. I click with things. People just aren't my expertise."

Mom sighed, she never had this problem. Dad never had this problem. They were always well liked and always had friends. I just have my things.

"You are amazing. You just have to wait for the right people to come along." She gave me a half smile and stood up, "Come on. You'll never get any friends just talking to your old mother and being boring." I opened my mouth to protest, "I am not boring and I hardly think that you being 36 is THAT old."

Mom and I walked around Camp Half-Blood. She showed me where her cabin is, where Dad's cabin is. Where her friends cabins where. She told me about my half aunt Miranda, and they were like real sisters and almost unseprateable though she looked sad at the mention of them. I asked her why.

She sighed, "After the Olympians found out that your brother and you were going to be born. They also punished our friends. Your Uncle Connor, Aunt Marandia, all of them. They survived, but haven't tried to contact me since after your birth. We invited them to our wedding, your birth, heck even that really crazy baby shower." Mom smiled remembering old times that she found so much joy in, then her smiled faded away, "And then that. They just went away and I just...well you know lived. It is hard not having your best friend there when you need her the most and when you are ready to break down and give up. But people live. They have lives. I tried to contact her every way, but I never could reach her nor did anyone tell me anything. You don't know how much I've gone through regretting-"

"That Zak and I were born?" I asked, because it sure sounded like it was all our fault that my parents couldn't spend the last 15 years together and that my Mom's friends abandoned her as did my Dad's best friend and only brother. It was our entire fault. All my fault.

"No, just I wish I did something. Maybe if I did something different then things would be this way, but it's the way things are. If your friendship wasn't meant to last then it wasn't meant to last. There is nothing we can do now about it."

Mom looked around, she gazed at the trees, and the flowers, and the strawberries, she watched the campers battle each other and climb the lava rock climbing wall (complete with actual lava) and just talking and goofing around.

Mom sighed, "This was my home. I lived here for years."

"But it isn't now. I am sorry about your friends, I really am. But what happened happened. There's nothing we can do to change that."

"But-"

"Mom, listen to me. In life you will be let down. You will be left out, used and lied to. You just have to decide who's worth the tears and who's not." Words to live by. -Talia Stoll (I was looking at quotes from Tumbler the day before. I know, guilty as charged.)

Mom sighed, "Wise beyond your years, though a little insensitive."

Well, I get that a lot. I am so used to my Dad, and he isn't that needy in all this stuff. He didn't have to be reassured. He was confident and was so sure of everything. Never doubted himself. But Mom on the other side, she is a bit more difficult and way more emotional.

"I'm just telling you what you should know. Nothing can fix what was destroyed, I know. But Dad needs us." Yes, I do believe in a sense that I am wise, but hey we all have our moments, don't we?

Mom nodded, "Yeah okay."

We were walking around some more when we saw Dad battling Zak, and Zak was losing, and Dad was injured. That just showed how pathetic my brother is at combat training. No, I'm just kidding actually. Zak is very good it is just that Dad is better, like no matter what.

Mom and I stepped in and Dad and Zak turned towards us, Zak was caught off guard when Dad went ahead and knocked the sword out of Zak's hands. Zak looked at Dad in protest, but said nothing because Dad was talking to me and Mom.

"Girls, nice to see you two bonding and doing that girl stuff." Mom rolled her eyes.

"How's your shoulder?" Ohh this was a test for Dad to see if he would fess up. Or that's what I thought it was.

"It is doing much better, thanks for asking."

Mom raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Dad made full eye contact and nodded, "Yeah, Chiron said I'd be better in a few days." Full on lie, but if I was anyone else and NOT his daughter, then I wouldn't have thought he was lying straight to Mom's face.

"Funny, a little bird flew in and told me that you were going to DIE because of that wound in like, oh I don't know, a week."

Dad sighed, "You know me too well. It is like you can just read my face."

Mom shook her head, "No you can thank Talia. Travis, how can you keep something like this from me?" She sounded hurt. I mean, who wouldn't be with their husbands lying to them about their death!

Dad sighed and bit his lower lip, "Look, I didn't want you guys to worry about me, there's enough going on as it is." I knew Dad long enough to know that that was his only reason for lying to his family and the ones he loves. He wants to protect them. Us.

"You daughter is going on a quest today." Mom informed him. Dad looked shocked and turned to me.

"What the hell, Tal? You just came here. You can't go on a quest." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I can and I'm going to."

Dad put on his father-ly face and put down his sword, "No daughter of mine is going on a quest." He looked absolutely serious and wasn't going to back down. This is one of those rare times when I either really REALLY piss him off or he is getting into that 'Father-ly protective mode that looks like they are fuming mad at you at the moment'

I shrugged, "Well I am. And I know where to get the antidote for you." Suddenly everything got hot. Not that Dad has the powers that Zak does, but there can be some effect that he has that can do this when he is mad. Mom and Zak stepped back; they could sense the storm that I am in the middle of. This hasn't really happened to me. Dad has never seemed this mad with me.

"Talia Maria, I am not having you go out there with, like two junior demigods-"

Mom intervened and said, "Actually she was planning on just going on all by herself." Uh! Betrayed by my own Mother! Ratted out by her. I never thought I'd see this day coming.

"Alone?! Are you out of your mind!?" He demanded, "The humans, gods, and monsters all hate you and you are going out there in the middle of it. No." His voice was firm and unshakeable. It was when I was supposed to be in shame for my stupidity and say 'Yes, Dad. Whatever you say, Dad.' But no. I can't. Not with his life on the line. Whatever he throws at me, whatever he says, I can't do.

"You told me that I was special. If I am special then I can do this. Alone. Chiron won't let me bring Mom or Zak and there's no way I'm bringing you. You will die and I know where the antidote is. Please, you have to trust me on this one." Mom and Zak sensing the verbal battle of wills between Dad and I, stepped back even more and began talking about, or taking bets, on who will win this fight.

"I am not sending you out there. Most demigods don't even make it alive with three other people. You are special, but I am not letting you rick your life for mine. If it means that I die keeping you safe, then that is what will happen."

I was getting frustrated now. How can he say this? I am trying to do something good and he is telling me not to. Because I will get hurt? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and watching my own back. I don't need him to. He always said that if there is someone who needs help and that if I am able to help them, then I should. This will be helping and he won't let me?

"But you are going to die! I can do this. Why can't you see that! I can watch my own back."

Dad laughed, but it was bitter, "Watch your own back, huh? Well what about that one time when that Limia almost killed you?" Now he is saying that it is all my fault? What kind of Dad does that?

"So are you saying this is all my fault?"

"I'm just saying that you are incapable of protecting yourself. There is no way in heaven or hell-"

"But Dad-"

"No."

"Please! You need help!"

"For the last time Talia, NO. Don't ask me again." His eyes spoke for him. He was mad and only he could get himself back in his old mood. I was also mad for Dad saying no. He is refusing help. But no matter what he says, I am going to help him. He then picked up a sword with his good arm, and marched off towards who knows where. When it was safe Zak gave me a look like, 'That was smart.' And he went ahead and left as well.

Mom took a step to me, "He just needs time-" She put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"He doesn't have time."

I turned around and stormed away in the opposite direction that Dad walked in. Mom turned around too but didn't follow me.

"Just stay here, alright?"

I laughed to myself, bitterly. Ha! There's no way I'm staying. I was actually planning of leaving in a few hours. Try holding me in a cage, I will look for a way through and believe me, I know some ways through.

* * *

_**Talia: Cool. This is like, chapter five. I must say, I am pretty impressed with you so far.**_

_**Me: Aw, why thank you! **_

_**Talia: But please, try not to get a big head. **_

_**Me: I don't have a big head! **_

_**Talia: ...**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Talia: I think we both know you do.**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Thanks all! I will update soon for you!**_

_**~LeCookieMonsterDeluxe**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yes! Chapter 6! Whoop! Awesome! Okay, so why I am able to get these chapters like, BAM, is that I actually wrote this all a while ago. Like half a year ago. Just now am I putting it on Fanfiction, but don't worry! You guys have the WAY better edited piece! Though I would love to go through and rewrite this, and get a lot more detail in this, I am a lazy person. So sorry. Okay so disclaimer: This is fanfiction. This is a fanfiction piece. You get the idea. But I do own my own original characters such as Talia, Zak, and others. Not Chiron, Travis or Katie. **_

I figured that after the fight my Dad and I had, I better get moving. And fast. He's gonna want to make me stay here so I don't get hurt or in trouble or killed. Dude, I just turned 16, I am almost an adult. I don't get it how he thinks that he needs to protect me. Maybe I can handle things all by myself? Did he ever think of that? No.

So anyways I made my way to the Camp Store. Dad had said that he and Uncle Connor would steal backpacks, food, clothes and weapons from the place. If he could do it than so can I.

I went ahead and visualized the place. Sort of like a gift shop but for monster fighting demigods. In less than a second I found myself inside a shop much like the one I imagined. There even were little stuffed monsters with swords through their stomachs bleeding out monster blood or whatever that green stuff was.

I looked around isle after isle. Finally found the backpacks took one then searched for the clothes and food. When I got all I needed I teleported back. If Chiron knew that my Dad stole from here, then why hadn't he done something about it? Security wise.

I thought about teleporting, but that is what Dad would have thought, so in order for the element of surprise by leaving this place and saving his damn life I need to do so on foot, at least for getting out of this place.

I began thinking of the quickest way out of here and where to head to after that. I was sitting on a bench, thinking. The bench was like any other old bench, brown wood supposed by metal. I was watching a few demigods training, and a few just minding their own business. With my back pack on the end of the bench, I was hoping to leave as soon as possible, but what would happen if I did go?

My Dad then approached. He sat down next to me. Knitted his fingers together and bowed his head like he was going to regret something that he was about to do, and that isn't something he does a lot.

So we sat there for just a few awkward moments until I said, "It's tough apologizing, huh?" I had to smile; Dad has a really hard time dealing with other people's feelings. He looked over to me and shook his head, "Why would I apologize? I do regret anything. I just wanted to, ya know, sit around. Enjoy life as it used to be."

I nodded, though I knew he was lying. He looked back where he was gazing before. After a few other awkward moments he sighed and said, "Sorry." it was hard for him to say it. Anyone could tell in his voice. I just shrugged, "Since when do you apologize?"

Dad rolled his eyes, "Oh ya know since we got your Mom back," then he put on this ridiculous girl like high voice, " 'Go tell your daughter you're sorry.' 'You were too harsh on her' 'it isn't her fault for wanting to go on a quest.' And all that stuff."

I laughed. Dad laughed a little bit too. "Hm...yeah. So what do you say, squirt?" He said ruffling my hair. I smiled and now felt guilty that I was going to run away but it if for the better. Dad sighed smiled for a second and got up, "See ya around kiddo." and he started to walk away. I went to reach for the backpack when I noticed that my left hand was in a handcuff.

My eyes widened, then I narrowed my eyes at my Dad walking away hearing him laugh. "You're a jerk!" I yelled at him. He just turned around and laughed and laughed and laughed.

When he did this I got even more upset, "You're very mature, you know that?!" but he just walked away. I felt around and noticed that he took Lev and Uri and all the things I keep. My backpack and, whoopee, this handcuff doesn't even have a lock to pick! He planned it this way. He just wanted to make sure I didn't leave. I struggled with the handcuff, but there was no way getting out of them. Not on my own at least. Could my father be even crueler?

_**Talia: I remember that…**_

_**Me: Yes, yes you do don't you.**_

_**Talia: Yeah…that was so long ago…**_

_**Me: Yup.**_

_**Talia: But then-**_

_**Me: Shhhhhh! We don't want any spoilers! **_

_**Talia: Oh, okay, you'll find out later.**_

_**Me: Yes, yes they will.**_

_**Peace out guys! **_

_**From yours truly,**_

_**~CookieMonsterDeluxe**_

_**Talia: And me too!**_

_**Me: Okay, fine, you too.**_


End file.
